


Different Perspective

by kaylee_wolf



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, F/M, Gen, Inspired by The Walking Dead, LIVID - Freeform, Livid fic, So..., inspired by stop-breaking-my-heart-telltale, suggest tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylee_wolf/pseuds/kaylee_wolf
Summary: David and Lilly were always outcasts. Whether it was in a group or their own family.They met at an abandoned diner. Or was it a gas station? Neither can remember. But there were dead there. Lots. They found guard dogs, pictures, and a guitar, but most importantly, they found each other. To some, it would seem to be fate, but to others, it would seem to be pure luck.Either way, they stayed together. And no matter how they rationalized it, their rationality fell away almost every day.





	1. When They Met

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously an AU, but Mariana lived!! I just cant seem to kill her off in my fics.

|| ONE ||

When they first met, it was quiet. Would've been creepily so if they weren't used to the silence of the battlefield. They didn't see each other when the two of them first entered. One entered from the back and one from the front. They met in the building, weapons at the ready. One had a gun, the other a knife. They sure as hell didn't want to hurt anyone, and hurt was in one's eyes.

"Who brings a knife to a gunfight?" the woman sneers. Her hair was cut to her shoulders and her eyes were sharp.

"I can still win," the man responds quietly. He looked intimidating, yet only kept his weapon at his side. "But we both just want supplies. We can work together and split what we find."

She held back a scoff and copied the way the man was holding his weapon. "Fine."

They began the search, keeping tabs on the other. The woman found three clean bottles of water underneath a loose tile, an unopened box of spaghetti noodles, and a handful of bullets that she could use. The man found two boxes of crackers, open and stale, and a full matchbook. It was so little, but it would still be helpful. It could help them live for another day. They pooled the supplies onto the dusty counter and spoke once again.

"I really thought that there would be more here," he grumbles. He had since put the knife back and was now just moving the supplies around out of hope that more would show up.

The woman shrugged. "I found more on the bodies outside. Just bullets, though."

"Damn." Anyone who could see could've noticed how his mind switched from one subject to the other. "Do you have kids?"

"Why?" she asks, almost offended.

He sighs, taking the matchbook off of the counter. "I miss mine, that's all. More than anything."

"My name is Lilly."

That confused him. He didn't ask for her name and didn't expect it either. "Mine's David."

The woman runs her hand through her hair, sighing and taking one of the bottles to drink out of. She took a small sip and closed it. "I miss the good old days of clean water whenever I wanted it," she says with a single, dry laugh.

"I miss the food. My mama made the best... everything really. If she cooked it, it was gone before she put it down." He smiles, thinking of memories that were so far in the past. God, it was so far in the past that they couldn't even touch it.

Lilly smiled, remembering how her father tried to cook but ended up almost burning down the house. The apocalypse messed him up, but her even more so. She nosedived into a depression and really only broke out of it once she stole the RV from the group. Then she was on her own. She did feel bad. Especially because she was leaving behind a child that would most likely die if her protector failed to stay by her side. Now, though, she was just extremely lonely. The occasional trader here and there kept her out of insanity.

David, on the other hand, was thinking back to when he'd play dominoes with her brother and father. And when his marriage with Kate wasn't torn to shit; he could still wrestle with his son and read his little girl bedtime stories about princes and princesses. Hell, he even missed his brother. His dumbass, always late, gambling, idiot little brother.

"We should split our supplies," Lilly says with a cough, breaking both of them out of their trip down memory lane. "I'm sure you have a group to get back to."

He shakes his head, "No, not anymore. I lost all contact with them after some walkers got through the fence."

"Well, I guess that works in your favor."

They agree that Lilly should get the bullets, one bottle of water, and the boxes of crackers, while David should get the box of spaghetti, the matchbook, and the rest of the water. But before they parted ways, he stopped to ask her a question.

"When's the last time you saw another person? Other than me."

She counted in her head, brows furrowed. "I don't know, a few weeks, maybe. I don't keep track."

"Maybe we could team up. I wouldn't mind having a competent shooter watching my back," he said with a lopsided smile.

Lilly hesitated. If with the right person, teaming up is smart. However, the most she knew about this guy was that he had kids, he missed his mom's food, and his name is David. "We know nothing about each other," she says coldly. She hated how she sounded when she was pushing people away, but she had to do it.

His smile falls and he becomes serious again. "I doubt you want to kill me. You could've easily done so instead of splitting the supplies, but you never even put the bullets in your gun. If I was taught one thing, it was that people's actions mean more than words. Plus, you're not that threatening."

She didn't enjoy the fact that he subtly called her short, but he was right. Teaming up meant that they wouldn't have to fear to sleep anymore. It meant more safety.

"I'll warn you. I was in the military before all this shit went down." She kept his eye and narrowed her own as she saw him smirk. God, he seemed so annoying already.

"Then we're on even ground, soldier." David looked through the window that led to the kitchen and began walking toward the door that entered into the room. "I saw you left your bag by the exit. We should put some pots and pans in there."

She listened to what he said because she knew he was right. If not for cooking, they'd be useful in purifying water or even decent weapons. When she plopped her bag on the counter to open it, she spoke further. "I was Air Force. You?"

"Army. I actually came down from Richmond. Got to the area a few days ago. Where'd you come from?" he asks in return. His genuine interest was nice. He even seemed like he was a good father.

"Savannah. Came out to the country to get away from the walkers," she says quietly. "You mentioned your kids earlier?"

"Yeah. I have two of them. My son, Gabe, and my daughter, Mariana." He smiles, thinking of their faces. "My brother told me I needed to step up and make a change, so I left. I don't want my kids to see me as... a soldier, but that's all I've ever been. So I left to find myself."

Lilly knew that kind of sacrifice. Leaving the little girl when she took the RV was one of the hardest choices she had to make. "I used to have an RV. Stole it from a group that had a little girl. I felt terrible about leaving her behind, but she was old enough to learn to shoot. If she lived... I think she'd be about fourteen now. Hell, I don't even know if anyone from that group is _alive_."

"Sounds rough," David sympathizes. He insulated the cookware with some of the stuffing from the booths in the diner to minimize the sound and closed the bag. "Did she have someone with her?"

"Yes," she admits. She remembered the look on his face when she shot his girlfriend point blank, yet he still let her come with them. "His name was Lee. Nicest man I've met since this started."

"Wish I could meet him then."


	2. When They Started to Travel

|| TWO ||

They had since left the diner and began walking along the road. Without a set destination, the most they were looking for was a place that was open enough that they could see, but they had enough cover so that _they_ couldn't be seen. Such a place isn't too hard to find now that all the plants are flourishing once again. But David began to limp a few miles down the road and it was too noticeable to not be seen.

"What's wrong with your leg?" Lilly asks, slowing down so he could keep up.

"I messed up my knee driving my mama to the hospital. It was when this shit started up, so I never saw a doctor about it." He acted like he didn't notice it for a solid minute, but then he winced. "It's nothing. A night's rest will do me plenty."

She let it go for now, but there was no way they'd be able to travel much farther. Lucky for them, she spotted something even better. It was a car, it was rusty but it had all its doors. Probably didn't have any gas, but at least they could rest somewhat comfortably. "Let's see if we can open up that car," she suggests, already confidently striding over to the vehicle. She wasn't going to leave the scrap she could salvage, at the very least. 

David followed. "How is this thing not torn apart?" he asks in amazement.

As Lilly approaches the car, she peeks into the dirty window only to get a jumpscare as a walker leaped at the glass. She almost fell but caught herself before she did. "I think that's why," she says with a heavy breath. "Could I borrow your knife?"

He unsheathes his weapon and hands it to her without question. _Too trusting_ , she thought to herself. Didn't mean it was a bad thing, only that he might die sooner rather than later. She quickly opened the door and let the walker fall to the ground before she stabbed it. It was quick, seamless, and looked like she'd been doing it for more than just a few years. To be safe, Lilly looked in the backseat and on the floor of the car to ensure that there were no more walkers. She shut the driver side door and glanced back at David. Once positive the vehicle was safe, she opened the back door and waited for him to enter.

"Nah, you take the back. I'll be fine in the front." He shrugs and tries to walk to the other side of the car.

"I'm trying to make sure that you're in traveling condition by tomorrow morning," she snarls, annoyed with the chivalry. "Get in before I shove my gun down your throat and shoot."

He raised his hands in a fake surrender and hobbled over to the door she held open. Carefully moving past the woman, he sat in the car and looked at her with a look that said ' _are you happy now?_ '. Lilly, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and handed him back his weapon. She slammed the door before he could say anything and moved to the passenger side door to get some rest. She entered the car slowly to make sure she didn't look like a fool.

Like a true loner, Lilly waited until her new companion fell asleep to try and get some shuteye. However, when she did actually close her eyes, she was slapped with the reality that people can fake going to sleep. Granted, it was most likely paranoia, but she didn't want to risk anything. She'll stay awake till the next night. Then she'd sleep.

\---

The morning came faster than Lilly expected, but at least she didn't get her throat slit. She quietly exited the car and didn't even bother to shut the door. Noticing that she didn't even take off her backpack last night, she shrugged it off her shoulders and set it down on the seat of the car to grab the water bottle that she'd shoved in the side pocket. She took off the cap and took a small sip of water - just enough to wake her up.

A breeze swept through the trees and it was like the world didn't end for a minute. But then the sounds of walkers rose up again. 

She heard the back door of the car open and casually watch as David exited. He was slow and still seemed like he was injured, but he was obviously going to be stubborn about it. "Morning," she mumbles, taking another sip of water. He greets her with a wave. "If you're still injured, we can stay a bit longer. We just need to get somewhere we can get a fire going."

"What about the diner? It seemed safe enough."

Lilly shakes her head, "There's not enough there to block the entrance. It might be easier to just head to Atlanta."

"What's in Atlanta?"

"Nothing. Before I left my old group, we were holed up a motel. Walkers weren't a big problem there, but the food..." she trails off, thinking for a moment. "But there's also a farm down there. Walkers might be an issue, but I think we can get passed them. I dunno, it's kinda far."

David shrugs, "Let's test your decision-making skills, then."

_God, he's annoying_ , she thinks to herself, rolling her eyes. She hadn't even been around him for an entire day and she was getting tired of him. "With your leg in the condition it's in, I don't think we should be doing any traveling."

"Then we won't," he agrees, smirking as he sees her get frustrated.

Even if Lilly wouldn't admit it, she was itching for a fight. You could see it plainly that she wanted to fight for the right to lead, not just have it handed to her. For some reason, it bothered her that he figured it out. She decided it wasn't worth it and took a breath. She shouldn't fight the fact that the injured one wants to not be stubborn. It should've been easy, but even after taking a breath she was still full of rage.

"Fine," she growls through gritted teeth. "We'll stay another night here."

"You know, you're decently civil," he muses. Lilly assumed it was a compliment, but it sounded like a subtle insult. "You remind me of my right hand in Richmond."

Still annoyed, she grabbed her bag and secured it to her shoulders. "We're going to Atlanta."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know David seems a bit OOC, but it IS an AU. I just think that (if Javi were nice to him) he'd mellow out a bit and be... I don't know, nicer? Not so pushy? Something along those lines.


End file.
